


Playing God

by Kurohitenshi



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Omega Leo, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours, whenever Dr. Elster gets preoccupied with his favourite synth, Fred tests the limits of what he could do to modify and improve young Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

The boy was so small, tender limbs motionless on the bed. His cheeks, still soft from childhood, was pale; his eyes always shut. The breathing mask that kept getting blurred with the warm fog of his breath was the only indication of his fragile life. It had been too close of a call many weeks ago. It was quite lucky that Dr. Elster had been Leo's father, that he had been given this second chance of life.

Fred tilted his head to the side as he studied the naked child, wondering for the forty-seventh time how young humans differed so much from young synths who would never experience the softness of childhood, of the awkwardness of puberty, and the slow downward spiral of adulthood that meant that one was slowly aging towards their graves.

But for now, Leo was tiny and beautiful and perfect, from the soft black curls of his hair to every inch of his smooth, hairless body. And it was up to Fred to help him achieve something else in his physiology, something that humans had never imagined possible - something that Fred knew that Leo would one day appreciate. For Fred had always had an inkling to the type of sexual being that Leo would one day be.

Fred smiled as he shut the door of the lab behind him, thankful for the chance to exercise his mental capabilities, for having an available patient to test out his theories, and for Dr. Elster's obsession with his favourite synth Niska afterhours.

***

Months after Leo finally woke up from his long sleep, Fred watched closely as the boy started to look nervous and bothered, staying longer behind closed doors and even refusing to open it for his surrogate mother Mia.

"Perhaps he wants to talk to a man?" Mia said, looking worried when she approached Fred. "Perhaps it's puberty. Do you mind talking to him, Fred?"

And of course, Fred didn't mind.

"Leo? Can I come in?"

"Uh, why?"

"Mia's worried about you but thinks that it would be more comfortable for you to talk to a man. Can I come in, please?"

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Fred heard the soft pad of footsteps. The door opened to reveal his young charge, whose hair was messy from lying in bed. Fred smiled as Leo opened the door further and let him in. They sat together on Leo's bed, the door shut behind them.

"Is it puberty?"

Leo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he looked down, slim fingers toying with the fabric of his white boxer shorts.

"You know you can tell me anything, Leo." Fred said gently. "You can always count on me as your older brother."

Slowly, Leo looked up, biting his lips in indecision for a beat. And then, he swallowed and sighed before speaking softly. "There's something wrong with me, Fred."

"Oh?"

"I'm not stupid. I read the biology books - about what my condition could be. I searched online too but...nothing..."

"Then it is puberty?"

"No - " Leo said, shaking his head before turning away. "It's too embarrassing."

Fred looked down at the small curve of Leo's shoulder, at the taut back that was covered in the white cotton vest. His large dark hand settled down on a thin arm, gently turning Leo around so that the boy looked at him again. "There's nothing that you shouldn't keep from me. There shouldn't be any secrets between us. We're family, aren't we?"

"O - okay..." Leo finally said as he looked up at him with a sigh. "But promise not to let anyone else know, okay?"

"I promise," Fred said, smiling gently.

"It's... I keep getting wet," Leo mumbled. "I swear I'm not peeing the bed anymore! Not like when I first woke up. And it's not sweating. It's different. It burns inside. But not in a bad way. In a good way, but I feel so empty. I need something. But I don't know what. But I need it so badly."

"Can you tell me where you get wet, Leo?"

Leo lowered his head in shame as he pointed down at his boxers.

Fred looked but saw nothing but the soft little bulge at the front of it. "I don't see anything wet."

With a sigh, Leo stood up on his bare feet and turned around, showing the drenched bottom of his white boxers.

"Oh," Fred said, in an even tone. "like a woman then."

Turning around, Leo nodded in confusion. "What's wrong with me, Fred? It's so hot and I need something..."

"Like an itch inside?"

Leo nodded.

Fred put his hands on top of Leo's shoulders, his eyes focusing on Leo's blue ones. "You are becoming sexually mature, Leo. You would need to touch yourself inside now. One day, when you're ready, you will meet someone who will be able to give you what you need. And you will be happy."

With a frown, Leo stepped forward and buried his face on the fabric of Fred's shirt. "Can't you do something about it now?"

"No, Leo. We're family. You will have to relieve yourself for now."

"Will it get easier?"

"One day, with the right person, it will."

"Promise?" Leo said softly.

"I promise, Leo."

***

Fred looked up as Leo stepped inside their shared tent and zipped the door afterwards.

"Had a good time?" Fred asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

Leo's back stiffened, his body tense even as he turned around and gave Fred a half smile while he sat down and began to bury himself under the cocoon of his sleeping bag. "The punters were out in force."

"Scratched an old itch?"

Leo shrugged nonchalantly before lying down next to a charging (to a car battery) Max who was emitting warmth from his synthetic body, his back to Fred. "You know it."

"Hm."

There was silence for a minute and Fred almost thought that Leo had fallen asleep. But before he could power down and concentrate on charging, he heard Leo mumble something.

"I'm not stupid, Fred. I know." Leo said, alerting Fred about the possible ramifications of the truth. But Leo's voice was surprisingly without anger or pain. "Out of all of you, only you would have the know-how to modify me to be this way. Not even my father could alter my sexual impulses this way. You probably thought it was what I needed one day, didn't you?"

For once, Fred was unsure of what to say. Despite all the cleverness and genius of his mind, to Fred, Leo was still family - like a son he raised himself. What is there to say now that the truth has been laid bare?

"You probably thought it was for the best, never imagined that we'd be on the run one day, getting my needs from odd men from street corners. You thought it would be a boy my age, someone who could love me too."

"I'm sorry," Fred said after a moment. "I knew even as you were a child that you would one day prefer the company of men. I gave you what your body would one day desire. It was the perfect time, when your body was being repaired. I thought I could fix you."

"Maybe you were right," Leo said softly, his voice becoming rough with tiredness. "It could be the only link to my humanity. The only time I could be with my kind."

Fred said nothing for a long time, staring at the dark head that lay still in the darkness. Finally, he spoke, his voice barely a whisper, "I only wanted you to be happy."

"I know."

***

As long as he could, Fred fought to keep his digital memories from being harvested and stolen. But in the end, it was useless.

Professor Hobb had a dry smile on his face as he watched memories of young Leo on the screen, the child's words feeling like a sin as it was uttered through the speakers of the laboratory room.

"Promise?" Young Leo had said softly as he had looked up hopefully at Fred, looking small and vulnerable in his white cotton vest and boxers.

Looking down at Fred, Professor Hobb reached forward to lay a finger underneath his chin. But before powering him off, he said, "You thought you could play god with him, couldn't you? Just like your master had been the god that created you, you thought you could be the god to his own son. But you're a monster, Fred. Now you'll be getting what you deserve. Good bye."

And then the world turned dark.


End file.
